Aaron and robert One shots
by Madameroro16
Summary: Just a few one shots that are taking place a few months after the assault revelation.
1. Buddy The puppy

"Who is this then?" Robert asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw a stout looking dog eating from a shiny metal bowl

"This is buddy he is our dog" he smiled proudly as he gave the dog a rub on the back of the neck

"Where did buddie come from?" He asked surprised Aaron stepped back shocked

"Paddy took him from a family who couldn't look after him anymore

"Oh okay" he said and smiled at Aaron and began laughing

"I love him nearly as much as I love you, you daft bugger" he laughed and kissed Aaron on the forehead and picked the dog up

"You need a much better name! I mean you're not a buddy! I think your a Charlie" he smiled snuggling the dog to his chest

"I love the name buddy I always wanted a dog named buddy" Aaron moaned and Robert rolled his eyes

"You know one day that look will wear off and I shan't just give in" he said as the pup in his arms began to yap And Aaron carried on making a cup of tea

"You know we should offer to buy this place off of Chrissie" Robert said and Aaron looked at him shocked And was silent

"A dog is one thing but a house? Are you sure? I mean do you really want to be stuck with me like that because I mean I wouldn't want to be and then there's my mood swings and my family" he explained and he began to breathe deeply and he knew he was starting a panic attack Robert sat next to him and put his hand on Aaron's knee

"Hey listen to me, I love you and all of your quirks and I want to live with you and love you and my new life" he smiled and Aaron's breathing levelled out

"Are you sure? I mean I'm still talking to the counsellor I've still got demons" he said admitting sadly and Robert lifted his hand gently to Aaron's chin and smiled at him

"You deserve a nice life, a good life, I understand the pain you've have endured in your life and I know that you love Jackson still but wouldn't he want you to be happy?" Robert asked instantly regretting what he had said about Jackson knowing that it was a sore subject, less sore than when they had both only just started being together And Aaron gently smiled at Robert

"It's okay, I think he would want me to have a happy ending" he smiled and kissed him passionately.


	2. Decorating

"Are you sure that is the colour you want to paint the living room?" Aaron asked Robert Who was looking at paint colours

"I have no idea what I'm doing" he said laughing

"I have never met such a useless couple, especially a gay couple who can't decorate!" Victoria laughed and Aaron laughed as Robert looked sullen

"I think pale blue with grey accessories" Victoria exclaimed

"That's a good idea" Aaron added And Robert nodded

"Right see not too hard" she laughed

"Now what about the kitchen?" Robert asked and Aaron groaned

"Purple" Victoria shouted

"Yeah I like the sound of that" Aaron added as buddy pounced onto his lap and began to bark in agreement

"Right our room" Aaron exclaimed bored

"What colour do you want?" Robert asked Aaron

"One wall green and the others white?" He asked and Robert smiled

"That sounds like a great idea" he smiled back

"Done can we now go for a walk?" Aaron asked and Victoria nodded as did Robert

"Go get Adam and scrappy and we shall head out for a walk" Robert asked Victoria who wandered off to find her husband And Robert walked towards Aaron

"You know I am beyond proud of you" Robert asked embracing Aaron gently as buddy sat squeaking his toy

"Shut up" he laughed and kissed him gently on the lips and then again and again

"I love you" Aaron smiled and Robert smiled back

"I love you too" he added as a knock came at the door and they headed out with Victoria Adam and scrappy


	3. The proposal

He had not been this nervous when he asked Chrissie to marry him but now he felt like he was taking a whole family on two whole families technically, his chat with paddy went okay

"So you want to ask him to marry you?" Paddy asked

"Yeah, I was going to do it all nice and romantically but it didn't feel right not telling the others" he explained

"And Chas?" Paddy asked

"I wanted to see what you said first" he added

"Right I see no problem you've been going steady for 2 years and he seems to be in the best state of mind that I've seen for a very long time so yeah, you've got my blessing" he smiled and shook Roberts sweaty Palm

Chas on the other hand was a little harder

Chas and Cain sat on one side of the table in the kitchen and Robert the other side

"Hang on you want to marry Aaron?" Cain asked shocked

"Yeah I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him" he explained nervously

"Right I need you to promise me that you will treat my boy as best as you can and that he won't come to me upset or heartbroken that you've gone off and had an affair again or I will personally see to it that you won't have anything to have an affair with" she said forcefully

"I understand that and I won't ever hurt him, I've never felt like this before ever about anyone" he explained to them both

"Right I need you Robert to promise me that you will make sure that my nephew will never feel like he has no other way than to hurt himself and that you will protect him and not let any harm come to him" Cain almost begged

"I promise I love him and I want to be with him" he explained and after a long pause

"Right yes you can marry him please just look after my boy" Chas begged and gave Robert a reluctant hug Cain shook his hand and Robert went about planning his proposal .

Robert had explained to Chrissie that he was planning to marry Aaron and she was beyond supportive she knew that it must be hard to be stuck in a relationship and not feeling like he belonged

"Can I help you with anything else at all?" She asked him and he shook his head

"I can't think of anything thank you for being so understanding" he thanked Chrissie and she smiled

"It's okay I just had to get over the initial shock but I wish you all the best" she added and he thanked her gave her a hug and left to set his plan into motion.


	4. Plans in action

Aaron had felt left out he felt like he wasn't wanted where he was and that Robert had gotten distant and faded he was so worried that he was not wanted anymore he was lost in his thoughts when the doorbell went and buddy began to bark he rushed to the door

"Parcel for mr livesy" the delivery driver exclaimed And he nodded his head and accepted the box he ripped it open and found a navy blue suit inside with a smart white shirt and a matching tie he also found shoes in the box as well as underwear and a pocket square and at the bottom of the box was a note which read

 _Aaron_

Please put on the suit and meet me at this address

 _43 timpleton avenue_

 _See you there_

 _Love Robert_

Aaron slipped the suit on and keyed the address into his new phone which he was just trying to get used too and he put buddy in his pen and left the house He drove around looking for the address and when he did he saw a warehouse and he opened the door and saw candles covering the floor which confused him he carried on walking and saw a circle which had no candles but Robert was standing there in Aaron's favourite suit of his he wore his burgundy suit with a white shirt and burgundy tie Aaron smiled a wide smile at him

"What's all this for?" He asked as he dialysis reached him and Robert got down on one knee and held Aaron's hand

"Well Aaron livesy I want to cut to the chase, I love you more than anything in the whole wide world and I want to marry you, so Aaron livesy would you please marry me?" He asked holding out a silver wedding band and Aaron stood shocked, never in his wildest dream would he ever had got married or at least found the perfect man he let tears fall down his cheeks

"Yeah go on then" he smiled and embraced him tightly

"Are you sure?" Robert asked unsure

"I am beyond sure" Aaron laughed And they stood in a tight embrace


	5. All of the best men (and women)

"Right look I don't know how to ask this" Aaron said to Adam as he sat drinking his beer

"You don't fancy me do you?" He asked

"You're not really my type" Aaron laughed and shook his head

"No in all seriousness are you okay?" Adam asked concerned for his best friend

"Yeah I'm great, I actually want to ask you to be my best man" he smiled widely

"Mate did he really propose? I thought victoria was joking " He asked shocked but ridiculously happy

"Yeah he asked the other day" he laughed and Adam hugged him

"Of course I will I can't wait, that means we will be brother in laws! and i am in control of the stag party!" He exclaimed excited

on the other side of the pub

"Vic I need to ask you something really Important" Robert said as she sat drinking her wine

"Okay what's wrong?" She asked and he laughed

"Nothing it's just I was wondering if you would like to be my best man?" He asked and she sat there shocked

"When are you getting married?" She asked

"We were thinking a little thing maybe in May?"

"What so you've done a winter wedding now you want a summer one?" She asked shocked

"Oh I didn't think of that" he said

"I'm messing with you I would love to" she laughed and he looked at surprised

"Really?" he asked worried that his sister was against his relationship and she began to laugh after a few seconds of silence

"Yeah you're my brother I love you and if he is going to treat you right and makes you happy then I approve" she smiled to him and gave him a giant hug


	6. A Giant Family

"Who would've thought it?" Diane smiled to Chas who was sorting her hat out

"Well we certainly wouldn't have" she laughed loudly As Victoria walked into the room

"You look beautiful darling" Diane cooed

"Thank you, how are they both?" She asked

"I'm not too sure, Aaron is with paddy right now and Robert is upstairs" Chas told her and she headed up the stairs

"Robert are you okay in there?" Diane asked worried

"Yeah I'm okay" he said opening the door slightly

"What's wrong?" She asked pushing the door open further

"He's got so many friends, his family are the most caring people and I've just wandered in I have hurt him so much, what if I can't show him the love he shows me" Robert said worried and Diane sat down next to him

"Robert you need to be calm you love him and he loves you, yes you've had ups and downs but you have been with together through thick and thin!" She told him as tears streamed down his face And he smiled to her And she hugged him tightly and got up and Robert followed ready to marry the love of his life.

"i hate purple why did we choose purple, what if the cars don't arrive on time? oh my god is marlon ready?" aaron worried and paddy laughed

"breathe aaron everything will be amazing okay? just enjoy your day" paddy calmed him down as he began to take deep breaths as the car pulled up

"are you ready?" cain asked as he walked down the stairs and opened the front door and aaron looked ready to fall to the floor.

"as i will ever be" aaron nodded and walked out to the car nervously fidgeting but excited that he was marrying the man who he loved and couldn't wait to spend his rest of his life with.


	7. Guardian angels

" _Robert jacob sugden and aaron Dingle, because you have grown in knowledge and love of each other, and because you have agreed in your desire to go forward together, seeking an even richer, deepening relationship because you see in each other that for which there are no words, and because you have pledged yourselves, one to the other, we rejoice to recognize that you are now partners in life. We rejoice this day in the marriage/holy union of Robert jacob sugden and aaron Dingle. We celebrate the love that has brought you to this day. With joy that deepens through many years, may you know its meaning and its mystery-how you become truly one in sharing yourselves with one another and in caring for one another, and yet, in love, remain truly two in your uniqueness. May your house be a place of happiness for all who enter it, a place where the old and the young are renewed in each other's company, a place for growing, a place for music, a place for laughter. And when shadows and darkness fall within its rooms, may it still be a place of hope and strength for all who enter it, especially for those who are entrusted to your care. May no person be alien to your compassion. May your larger family be the family of all humankind. And may the beauty and the bounty of your love for one another constantly enrich those who are nearest to you and dearest to you. AMEN."_

"can you believe it?" aaron asked as he smiled at robert who was smiling happily back

"nope i don't think i can" he laughed surprised and aaron laughed back looking at his wedding band and robert grabbed his hand

"shall we go and see someone?" robert asked and aaron looked confused

"well we could grab some of the flowers and give some to dad and jackson i bet they'd love them?" Robert added grabbing some of the wedding flowers from outside of the church and led him up to the graveyard

"Are you sure? i mean it's a bit weird isnt it?" aaron asked and robert shook his head

"nope me and jackson have a very important thing in common" robert smiled placing the flowers on the grave and placing his hand gently on the headstone

"yeah what's that?" aaron asked confused

"we both love you with all our hearts and he can guard you from up there and I can protect you down here" he smiled and kissed him on the cheek and wandered off. Aaron stood looking at his former boyfriend's grave he didn't know whether to smile or cry he was the happiest he had ever been, he was now a completely different guy and married with a dog his family loved him and liked his new husband

"I miss you, but I really hope you don't mind" he asked and placed a kiss on his fingers and then placed it to the gravestone and wandered as he stared at his wedding ring he now had a husband who loved him more than anything and a guardian angel who loved him with all his heart.


	8. Willow

"is it my turn or yours?" robert asked as the baby began to sob loudly and aaron groaned

"i think it's mine" he groaned and got up and stumbled to the nursery

"hey there, hey i'm here now" aaron cooed looking at his little girl who was now sniffling quietly

"see that's better you want some milk? come on let's get some" he began to bounce her up and down as he walked down the stairs he groaned as he reached the kitchen and began to warm her milk up and boiling the kettle for himself he made some coffee and grabbed the bottle dabbing it on his arm to check if it was okay for his little girl to drink when he caught sight of his scars and he stroked it gently as he held willow tightly to his chest and as he did so did his little girl began to lay her head over his arm and began to giggle and coo he smiled at her and sat down and began to sing a lullaby he was as tired as she was she finished her bottle

"you know what i think little willow, that i love you just as much as your daddy" aaron smiled to her as she yawned slightly and he noticed robert standing there

"i love you so much" robert laughed and he sat down looking at his little girl who was now happy blowing snot bubbles

"i think she is definitely yours" he added and aaron looked surprised as

"really? you sure?" he asked smiling knowing that there was no denying it between the dingle brown hair and those piercing blue eyes

"without a doubt you make snot bubbles like that in your sleep" he smiled and kissed his husband on the head and began to drink the coffee that aaron made for himself.


	9. Tackle a five year old

"it's official i'm old" aaron shouted as robert helped him into the house and handed him his crutches

"if you will tackle a 5 year old girl" robert laughed and aaron stared at him as robert handed him an ice pack

"it's not my fault i thought i could take her" he laughed as he held the ice pack to his ankle

"the doctor said it was from a previous injury so that is from quite a while back? i mean we're talking nearly 10 years ago" robert said shocked and sat next to him

"your mum says that willow hasn't stopped crying since we left for A&E" he said snuggling into aaron and kissing his arms which were exposed due to the white t-shirt he was wearing and robert started to kiss his scars which had now grown fainter over the years but they were still there almost like medals for winning the war that went on in his body aaron laughed as his husband placed the kisses gently

"we best go get her then" he said getting ready to move and robert stopped him

"i will go and get her" he exclaimed then wandered off to go and get his little girl from chas

"she's only just got to bed, i don't mind having her tonight? i mean give you two some alone time" chas asked as she loved having her granddaughter to stay the night

"oh my gosh would you do that? i mean are you sure?" robert asked and chas smiled and nodded she had warmed up to her son in law after all these years and had developed an understanding with him

"grab a bottle on me and go and look after my boy" chas smiled

"your boy is getting grey hairs" robert laughed and chas smiled a gentle smile and handed him a bottle of wine

"i shall buy him some just for men don't you worry" she said and robert left smiling and wandered off home.

"honey i'm home" he shouted and aaron laughed

"wheres will?" he asked worried

"she's staying at your mum's, she said she wouldn't stop crying and then she eventually went to sleep" robert explained and handed aaron a glass of wine

"also she sends her love with wine" he laughed and sat down next to aaron

"oh poor will, i'm fine i've been walking about on it" aaron told him and robert scolded him

"i was going to nurse you back to health" robert smiled and kissed him so gently and passionately

"oh well maybe i do feel a little delicate still" he laughed as robert began to straddle him


	10. Lets go swimming

"daddy please can we all go swimming?" willow begged and robert laughed as they sat in the back garden with victoria and adam

"oh mummy please" teddy begged victoria who was sipping her wine

"aaron what do you think? fancy a swim?" robert laughed and aaron face paled

"yeah i think that's a great idea" adam agreed as he took the BBQ food to the table

And so on the weekend they headed out to the local swimming baths willow and teddy were beyond excited they had their bags ready and prepared to swim like no other they all arrived and victoria, adam and teddy went off to one dressing room and aaron, robert and willow went off to get dressed robert and willow were ready but aaron froze

"will go find teddy, aunty vic and uncle adam" he said and she ran off to find her best friend

"what is wrong you?" robert asked him and aaron looked at him sadly

"they're still here they haven't gone" he said looking at his chest and robert lifted aarons t-shirt over his arms and looked over his partners chest

"these are the most beautiful marks i've ever seen, these prove that you are the strongest man ever, you are our daughter's hero, i love you you're my hero now get those trunks on and i bet you can't do a handstand underwater" he smiled to him and wiped aaron's eyes

"okay and of course i can" he laughed and changed into his shorts and looked at his husband

"anyway they nearly match" robert laughed as he held his husband tightly to his chest and looked down at his own bullet scar

"Right let's go and now hiding either of us" robert laughed and grabbed aaron's hand in his and willow rushed towards them

"are you two okay?" victoria asked and aaron shook his head

"yeah we are grand now i bet i can swim more lengths than you" robert announced to victoria and they all headed to the swimming pool.


	11. Hazel

"is that who i think it is?" paddy asked chas as he stood at the bar

"i thought i was seeing things" chas said almost like she had seen a ghost victoria walked into the bar rubbing her burgeoning stomach

"that isn't her is it?" she asked shocked

"seemingly yeah" paddy said taking a swig of his beer

"she looks so old" chas said and victoria laughed

"don't we all" victoria added as she grabbed a bottle of water

"does aaron know?" vic asked and chas shook her head and before she could do anything the doors swung open, willow and teddy ran in squealing and making noises followed by aaron, adam, robert and andy all discussing different things laughing and joking teddy ran to his mum

"hello mum hello baby brother" he exclaimed to his mum's stomach she laughed

"hiya teddy, who won the football?" she asked ruffling his hair

"Willow did but uncle robert was awful so really it was uncle aaron and willow playing against me daddy and uncle andy" he laughed and all the men stood there shocked at the little boy andy let out a large laugh

"that's it no cake for you" robert laughed and noticed aaron wasn't joining in he stood staring at a woman who was drinking a glass of wine

"hun what's wrong?" robert asked putting his arm around his waist

"that's hazel" he exclaimed shocked and robert was equally surprised and chas smiled at him

"hazel as in jacksons mum hazel?" he asked as willow grabbed his hand  
"yeah that hazel" he said surprised as willow began to tug at her father's hands

"what's wrong will?" aaron asked his anxiety rising up in stomach

"can me and teddy go and play in the garden?" she asked batting her eyelashes

"yeah dinner is at 5:00 me and dad will come and get you just before 4:50 okay?" robert told her she smiled

"plus we need an early night so we can beat teddy,uncle adam and uncle andy tomorrow" aaron laughed and she let out the loudest giggles ever as she ran past her grandmother

"urm willow you're forgetting something" chas exclaimed and willow ran back and launched herself at her grandmother

"sorry nana love you" she smiled and kissed her on the cheek and ran off to find teddy chas went over to aaron

"are you going to go and say something?" chas asked

"what do i say?" aaron asked confused and robert laughed

"hi it's nice to see you" robert suggested adam laughed and chas handed him a pint

"go and talk to her ask her how she is?" paddy suggested and aaron grabbed the pint and went to sit down next to her  
"hi" aaron started the conversation and hazel smiled at her

"hello you, how have you been?" she asked and he laughed

"yeah great thank you how are you?" he asked back

" I'm not too bad getting older and not so much wiser" she laughed and he to a sip of his pint she spotted his ring glinting.

"who's the lucky man then?" she smiled to him and he looked at his ring remembering the chaos of choosing a ring he smiled at the memory

"see the blonde sat by the bar laughing with paddy? that's him" aaron smiled proudly

"how long have you been married?" she asked interested

"10 years nearly, we have a little girl as well her name is willow" he said

"was she that little girl running about earlier?" she asked smiling at him

"yeah shes a hand full but i guess that means she is a true dingle-sugden, how about you what have you been up to all these years?" he asked

"i got remarried" she laughed and he looked at her hand and also saw a ring  
"that's great where is he then?" he added

"he is in the B&B unpacking, we came to see jackson it's his anniversary soon" she smiled a sad smile and then robert headed over to aaron

"sorry to interrupt but i wanted to know if you two wanted another drink?" he asked and they both accepted and when he returned hazel began to talk to robert

"i hear your aarons husband? your a lucky man" she smiled to robert who nodded and placed his hand gently on aaron's shoulder

"oh trust me i know i'm the luckiest" he laughed and so did hazel

"i hope you don't mind the flowers at the moment, willow picked them she's got an obsession with sunflowers and daffodils at the moment" robert smiled a gentle smile

"oh i hadn't been to see him yet, thank you i didn't expect anything to be there" she said

"yeah we make sure that we get some whenever we are at the farmers market" robert added as willow ran in squealing and laughing followed by teddy who ran off in a different direction to his father

"daddy teddy is trying to get me with his bogey" She begged and ran into aaron's arms

"don't worry we shall get him back tomorrow" he laughed and willow giggled

"want to meet someone important?" aaron asked and willow nodded to him

"this is jacksons mum" he smiled and she went over to hazel and held her hand out and hazel shook it

"nice to meet you hazel" she said and ran off to find teddy.


	12. The accident

"look i just don't understand why she still has this hold over you?" robert shouted

"she asked me to help her with her shopping that's it she wanted some help, jealousy does not look good on you " aaron replied snapping at him

"no it's not just that she has this strange obsession with our daughter and you she watches you both when you're not looking why can't you see it!" robert shouted in reply

"you hate that i loved someone else that is what it is pure jealousy" aaron said

"don't you understand it's not that, hazel needs help she is insane" robert shot back

"you would know about insanity wouldn't you, your whole family is batshit crazy" aaron laughed a tired and angry laugh  
"we won't even discuss your family" robert exclaimed grabbing his coat, walking towards the door and slammed it behind him and got into his car and sped off.

"how are you taking his side?" aaron asked his mother as he took mugs out of the cupboard

"she has an unhealthy obsession with you and willow" chas exclaimed and aaron carried on making cups of tea

"before you say anything hazel is showing a real unhealthy interest in willow she wants to know her every move, her school her friends the clothes she wears, Hazel also has become more obsessed than ever about you she wants to know where you are and what you're doing, look at it from robert's point of view, his partner of 14 years dead ex boyfriend's mother has just appeared out of nowhere and begins to mess with his family life, He may not have been my favourite to begin with but he has proven himself" she told him and aaron say and thought for a few minutes

"no way could he be so envious" aaron said sipping his tea

"he has been so understanding with everything else but this is too far she wants to be in your life but she is going the wrong way about it, remember last time? i lost you for two years i cannot lose you again neither can robert" she added when aaron's phone went off he saw it was robert ringing him

"answer it and see what he has to say for himself?" she asked smiling at him and he answered it

"hello" he said down the phone

"Hotten general is this aaron speaking?" a woman's voice asked

"this is aaron what's happened" he asked grabbing his jacket

"I regret to tell you but mr robert sugden has been in an accident" she said and aaron dropped into the chair his mother asking him what was wrong

"is he okay? where is he?" he asked and chas mouthed to him

"i'm sorry sir we can tell you more when you get here" she explained and put the phone down

"can you pick willow up from school?" he asked holding back the tears and she nodded

"keep her away from hazel, roberts s in hospital" He asked

"ofcourse i will, i shall let diane and victoria know call with any news okay?" she asked and he nodded

"don't tell willow yet i need to know he is okay" he begged and kissed his mum's head then

ran to his car

"i'm here to see my husband i haven't got a clue where he is" he begged the receptionist

"okay sir what is your husband's name?" she asked

"robert sugden dingle he had a car crash and i got a call" he explained and the receptionist tapped on her keyboard and looked at the computer screen

"He is on the third floor room 56" the receptionist told him and he thanked her then rushed to the elevator tapping his foot when it wouldn't go fast enough he ran from the elevator when it stopped he rushed to the next reception

"i'm here for my husband he was in a car crash they said he was in room 56 i want to know how he is" he begged

"okay the room is just down the hall i believe the doctor is in there right now" she explained and he ran down the hall searching for the room he came to it and opened the door

"excuse me who are you?" the doctor asked

"i'm his husband is he okay?" he asked the doctor in return looking at his husband who was not awake

"He has broken his leg, he's got four broken ribs and some bruises his shoulder was dislocated and some scrapes he also has a minor concussion" he explained and aaron sat on the chair next to his husband

"thank you" aaron said and the doctor left and robert opened his eyes

"i'm sorry" he murmured as aaron leant in to kiss him

"no i am the sorry one i am so sorry that i put someone before you and willow i shouldnt have done that" he said and kissed robert gently

"oh my god i'm so sorry" he sobbed as he hugged robert tightly

"me too" he said wiping his tears from his eyes

"what happened?" he asked adjusting himself on the bed

"i was driving and i came around the corner and i didn't see the other car i swerved and then i went into the ditch" robert explained and aaron put his arms around him

"oh god i'm so glad you're okay" he said and kissed him again and robert laughed

"me too! god i thought i would never see you again" he said sadly and aaron hugged him tightly and he groaned out in pain  
"can you come home tonight?" he asked wanting nothing more than to take his husband home

"i'm not too sure i forgot to ask the doctor" he said raising his good arm to hold aaron's hand tightly

"i'm so sorry" he said again sadly

"i told you it's fine i should be the one who is sorry" he said

"no i'm sorry but the car that drove me off the road, it was hazel's i remember that awful green color im so sorry" he said sadly

"maybe you were right she does need help" he said agreeing finally

"not yet though i think you should go and see when you can go home" aaron said and then wandered off to find a nurse.


	13. My boy

"are you sure that it was her?" aaron asked shocked putting the overnight bag on their bed and unpacking it and placing the contents back into the correct draws

"Yes i am sure it was her car" robert said and aaron frowned

"i mean you don't really like her are you sure you weren't seeing things?" aaron asked desperately wanting robert to be wrong

"you don't really like hazel either" aaron added and robert rolled his eyes

"just go to work aaron" he said turning to leave the room

"look if you are making it up tell me please i won't be angry" aaron said

"why don't you believe me?" robert begged and then shut the door behind him and hobbling down stairs and grabbing a mug of coffee and sitting down at the table to read the paper and aaron followed

"i will see you tonight, spaghetti bolognaise for dinner" he said and aaron kissed his fore head

"i will see you later" aaron said and robert nodded and murmured a love you and aaron nodded then wandered out of the house and bumped straight into hazel

"morning love how are you and willow ?" she smiled and aaron smiled back

"morning not too bad thanks she didn't want to go back to school but once she saw teddy she was happy and i'm fine me and robert are just having a heated discussion, he has this idea in his head that you drove him off of the road i keep telling him that he was seeing things i'm a little worried " aaron told her as they were walking along the road

"oh right well i can check in on him if you want?" she asked kindly

"nah i'm gonna take him out to lunch" he smiled and she bid him goodbye as they walked in a different direction

robert had been treated to lunch in the cafe and he had buried the hatchet and become friends again he spent his time making a lovely meal for his family he made the garlic bread which was rather hard one handed and he began to make the bolognese when he realised that there was no garlic powder in the house and he needed garlic powder he couldn't make it without it he grabbed his jacket and crutches and headed to the nearest house with a car in the drive was hazel's, all he wanted was garlic powder he slowly approached the door and knocked gently and it swung open

"robert how lovely to see you come on in" she said her large face red and shiny

"i was just wondering if you had any garlic powder i could borrow?" he asked

"come on in i should have some" she said pulling him in and he stumbled into the dining room table chair that she ushered him into

"chas has told me all about you" she smiled to him as she began to search through her cupboards

"all good i hope" he laughed nervously and she shook her head

"no not at all you sounded like a right evil bastard" she said as she put the garlic powder down on the table and he coughed in surprise

"oh that was then i'm a complete different person now thanks to aaron" he smiled going to take the powder from the table

"no you were an awful person you still are" she shouted to him and he jumped

"no i am a different person now" he said getting up slowly knowing that if he jarred his leg he wouldn't be able to get out of the house

"is that why you tried to kill him multiple times? or why you tried to kill most of his family or at least threatened to?" she asked getting closer to him

"no that was a mistake i love his family now i was worried about people judging me back then" he said stuttering whilst scared of this woman who was much shorter than him but had two fully working legs and arms

"you know my son and him loved each other more than anyone i've ever seen before and then there was the accident but they still got along happily and now he is rotting in the ground rotting whilst you get to have the life my son deserved" she shouted as he got up to leave the house and she pushed him onto the floor and he groaned as his head hit the wall

"no your son asked for aaron to help end his life" he said desperately trying to think which pocket his phone was in

"you are the worst type of person you don't care whereas me if aaron lived with me i would make sure that him and willow wouldn't want for anything and i wanted my son to have what you've got he was aaron's first love and he deserved everything that you two have and he can't because he is dead!" she shouted at him and shoved a knife in his direction

"Daddy were home" willow shouted bursting in through the door and the burning smell wafted through the house

"robert" aaron shouted looking through the house for him and willow rushed through the house

"Daddy where are you?" she shouted and aaron rushed out of the house and bumped into his uncle

"have you seen robert?" he begged and he shook his head

"no why what's wrong?" he asked confused

"roberts disappeared he has left the dinner on and everything is how it was when we left this morning and now he isn't there we had a fight" he explained

"right calm down we will find him okay" cain begged and layla wandered out of david's shop

"is everything okay?" she asked noticing how stressed they looked

"roberts not in the house and it's all left the same way and i don't know where he has gone?" he explained and layla nodded

"i saw him going into hazel's house" she said and aaron thanked her and he ran to the house he saw the window open and saw hazel leaning over robert and cain held him back

"see how it runs out" he said and they silently listened in

"please listen hazel i am so sorry about what happened to jackson but It was your son's choice he made it himself it is all on him" he said frightened

"i drove you off that road in the hope of you being stuck like him i obviously didn't do it well enough" she said

"when i was a kid my dad he kicked me out of the village he told me to go and to never come back, i spent years trying to work out who i was i couldn't work out why i felt the way i did" he began to tell her and she looked like she was going to explode

"You treat aaron like shit you are shit on my shoe he deserves so much better than you" she shouted at him

"hazel please calm down, aaron can't ever imagine how sorry i about the chaos that i caused and i am grateful every day that i wake up to him and i see him laying there he is an angel on the earth and after 14 nearly 15 years of being together i am still the luckiest man in the whole of the world now please let me go home" he begged and she laughed

"i want to finish what i started" she said as aaron burst through the door followed by cain and adam who had wandered what they were doing

"get off of him now" aaron shouted and hazel looked shocked and began to shout

"my son spent his last few months paralysed because of your stupid mistake and yet you get to have the perfect life my son deserved with you but because of your stupid mistake he can't get married or have children robert deserved to die stupid man trying to replace my son" she shouted angrily at him as the police followed behind and aaron knelt down by his husband

"i'm so sorry" robert sobbed and aaron hugged him tightly and rocked him from side to side

"want a hand home?" adam asked aaron who nodded and helped robert up and out of the house he was visibly shaken but had yet to say a word aaron and adam sat him down on the sofa aaron saw adam out and thanked him for having willow for the night once he had gone aaron sat next to robert who was silently sobbing aaron did not have a clue what to do

"fancy a bath?" he asked and robert nodded as aaron headed into the kitchen to get the bags to go over his leg and arm and he saw robert sat there

"she hated me more than anything else in the whole world" he said and aaron held his hand

"she hated me so much it really scared me" he cried into aaron's arms

"lets just go to bed?" aaron asked and robert nodded

"i am so sorry i love you" aaron said tears flowing down his cheeks and robert wrapped his arm tightly around him and then he used his spare hand to undo the sling and gently lowered his arm

"let's never let anyone get between us ever again" he sobbed and robert nodded through the tears and they headed upstairs and robert sat on the bed and aaron looked down at him

"i'm sorry about what she said" he said gently caressing his husbands back

"It was all true though what she said was right, i was such an evil person i don't deserve you at all" he said sadly looking down and playing with his hands

"look at me Robert, you are the most perfect person ever yes i loved jackson but he was a first love but you and me we have a such a ground shaking earth moving passionate love i think that me and jackson would have lasted two years tops but you and me we are in it for the duration 14 nearly 15 years of being together not counting the 2 years worth of affair we are what i want" he explained taking his jeans off

"but are you sure? I mean are you sure that you want me?" he asked and aaron laughed

"no for the past 17 years i have just put up with you" he laughed and robert smiled a weak smile and aaron grabbed the top he slept in

"how's your shoulder feeling?" he asked and robert smiled

"yeah much better than i thought it would be it's been a few days now and the pain meds are good" he smiled to him and robert slid onto the bed and sat against the headboard  
"are you sure? or does it need kissing better?" aaron asked smiling a charming smile

"well you say that it does hurt a little" he laughed and aaron kissed all along his chest and robert groaned

"you're not used to being out of control are you?" aaron asked and laughed as he began to pull down roberts boxers with his teeth and he let out a groan then shook his head

"i love it when you take control" he laughed and then groaned in pleasure.


End file.
